


The Calm After the Storm

by IndefinitelyKato



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT8, Oral Fixation, Seonghwa is a good man, They all love each other uwu, Thunderstorms, age regression kinda, yeosang is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndefinitelyKato/pseuds/IndefinitelyKato
Summary: The weather is less than stellar, and Yeosang is not coping well.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m dropping in out of nowhere to post a one shot. I’ve got a lot of enticing ideas for oneshots and frankly, I don’t know if I will be following up on You’re So Stupid. No one seemed to really get hooked with the story and I lost motivation to keep up with it. I hope you all understand! If enough people would like for me to write a big second chapter to wrap it all up, please let me know and I will gladly do so.  
> On another note, I have sparked a deep appreciation for Seonghwa. I love Seonghwa and any ship with him is pure gold to me. Today’s oneshot will be self indulgent HwaYeo. I read something a few days ago with the headcanon that Yeosang has an oral fixation. I fell in love with this concept and want to do a soft fic with Momhwa. I hope you all enjoy it!

Another long boom of thunder shook the house. Many of the boys resided in the living room, passing by the dreary evening by watching movies and relishing in the presence of the fellow members. Seonghwa was in this lot, Hongjoong leaning heavily on him with his eyes glued to the TV. He glanced around to see the other members who had joined them. Wooyoung and San sat on the other side of the couch, San holding the younger who was sleeping. He looked like he was dozing himself. Mingi sat on the floor by their feet, tapping away boredly at his phone. Jongho was making dinner in the other room, Yunho there to keep him company. Seonghwa hesitated before shifting. He stood as thunder shook the house once more, and he found himself rather startled. Where is Yeosang? He found himself thinking about the younger boy, who hadn’t been seen for a couple hours. He walked away, ignoring Hongjoong’s needy complaints to his absence. 

He casually approached the room Yeosang shared with him. He knocked on the door before opening it. He looked at a lump in one of the two beds in the room. It was silent beside the small sound of sniffles and whimpers with each small rumble of thunder. Seonghwa’s heart dropped to his stomach as he approached the bed. He set a hand on the mound of blankets.  
“Yeosangie?” He asked warmly, only getting a timid grunt in response. The covers shifted and he met puffy, red eyes. Yeosang was curled up, clutching onto a stuffed bunny that Seonghwa had never really seen before. One hand anxiously rubbed at the ear of the rabbit and the other had three fingers in between trembling lips. Though he roomed with the boy, he had never seen him in such a delicate state. He sat down beside the younger boy and gently pulled him into his arms. “Hey..Yeosang, talk to me..” he soothed as the boy buried his face in Seonghwa’s neck. He let out a strangled whimper, removing his fingers from his mouth.  
“Sangie sowwy.. Sangie scared..” he cried before putting his fingers back in his mouth. Seonghwa melted before pressing small butterfly kisses into the boy’s hair. This seemed to help, even if just a little bit. Seonghwa rocked with the other gently, letting the other melt against his warmth. He gestured to the bunny that the boy was clutching. “Who’s this lil’ guy? He asked kindly, giving Yeonsang time to respond. He removed his fingers from his mouth to hold the bunny up to the other in a presenting manner. “This Bunny!” He chirped brightly, shaking the bunny. Seonghwa’s heart melted at the adorable childishness of the younger member. He ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Bunny looks like a really nice friend.” He said, taking the blanket that Yeosang had been coddled in and wrapping it around the both of them. As if on cue, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the dark room. Yeosang yelped, letting out a cry as he put his fingers in his mouth, eyes filling to the brim with worn out tears. Seonghwa pulled him flush to his chest. “Hey there, baby boy.. It’s okay..” he cooed, kissing and whispering sweet words into the boy’s messy hair. Yeosang stilled, just quietly sucking on his fingers as he closed his eyes. Seonghwa took this as an opportunity to scoop the boy up and lay down in his own bed with the boy hugging him like a koala.  
Seonghwa saw Yeosang’s face illuminated by the stormy sky from this angle, lips plump and eyes exhausted and puffy. His cheeks were damp with tears. Though disheveled, Seonghwa couldn’t help but admire the boy’s fraile features. After a while of quiet laying, listening to the hard pattering of rain on the window, Seonghwa found himself singing very gently to the boy, who was pressed completely flush to the other’s body. He watched as Yeosang’s features continued to relax, fingers slowly slipping from his mouth as he fell asleep. Seonghwa smiled and closed his own eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the younger boy. He soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

~(*~*)~

The next morning, Seonghwa woke up to Yeosang shifting in his arms. He watched the boy look around groggily, squinting at the sun poking through the blinds and directly into his eyes. He let out a groan as he rubbed the sleep out of them before turning to look at Seonghwa, who was just.. Gazing, a look of total admiration on his face. Yeosang felt heat rise to his cheeks before reaching around to find Bunny.  
“You were really scared last night.” Seonghwa croaks out, voice hoarse from sleep. Yeosang looks away, almost shy as he recalled that previous night’s events.  
“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have had to see me like tha-” He was silenced by a gentle pair of lips meeting his own. He tensed at first, trying to register what just happened, but soon melted against the other, kissing back gently. Seonghwa was the one to break the kiss, cheeks red with embarrassment. “Don’t apologize.” he said softly to the other, hands going to cup his warm cheeks with his cold, slim hands. “You were in this adorable mindset, and I just wanted to take care of you.. I wanted to take care of my little Yeosangie..” He spoke affectionately. Yeosang let out a little noise, closing his eyes tightly. They stayed in a silent embrace before Seonghwa was brought back to his senses when he heard a loud stomach growl. It could have easily been his or Yeosang’s, since they both slept through dinner the previous night. He decided to stand and scoop the smaller boy up. “Breakfast time for my little Yeosangie..” He cooed, peppering the boy’s face in kisses as he walked out of the room. The boy agreed with a nod, holding onto Bunny as he was carried to the kitchen, where a few members had already gathered and were helping to make breakfast. Seonghwa set Yeosang down at the table and kissed his forehead.  
Yunho glanced over at them, yawning and smiling. “Good morning, Hyung, Yeosang.” His voice was deep from sleep. “We missed you two at dinner last night, but there will be a big breakfast today.” He said with a gesture to San and Wooyoung, who were making pancakes. It looked more like Wooyoung was giggling, covered in flour as San did most of the work. Seonghwa smiled warmly and turned to Yeosang, who was sucking on his fingers and looking up at Seonghwa like a child. Seonghwa walked over to where Yunho was cutting fruit. He grabbed a small bowl and put some of the cut strawberries into the bowl. He sprinkled some sugar on top of the fruit and sat beside Yeosang. He picked up one of the pieces and held it up to Yeosang’s lips. He watched Yeosang timidly remove his fingers from his mouth and eat the piece of strawberry. The boy’s eyes widened and he quickly chewed and swallowed, mouth already open and ready for another piece. Seonghwa chuckled and happily met the other’s request. San turned to look at them, amused.  
He glanced at Wooyoung before gesturing subtly to Yeosang with a look that said you’re his best friend, what’s up with him? Wooyoung smiled warmly at San, taking his hands and rubbing them gently before pulling away. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle.  
“Yeosangie, thirsty?” He asked out, already reaching into the fridge to retrieve the milk. The boy in question perked up. He quickly nodded his head as he ate another piece of strawberry. Seonghwa watched as Wooyoung filled the bottle with milk and put it into the microwave. He walked over with the warm -- but not too hot -- bottle. He smiled. “What do we say, Yeosangie?” He asked, voice careful. Yeosang shifted, only now registering how many people were in the room, just quietly watching. His cheeks reddened and he mumbled into Bunny, looking away. Wooyoung chuckled. “You’re not gonna get it ‘till I hear you say it.” He spoke and Yeosang finally sighed.  
“P’ease?”  
The room was quiet before San cooed, walking over and ruffling Yeosang’s hair. “So cute!” He said sweetly as Yeosang began eagerly drinking the milk. He was attached intently to the nipple of the bottle.  
Even after the bottle was drained, Yeosang’s lips remained attached to the tip. Seonghwa watched with a curious expression. He pulled Wooyoung aside and hummed. “Clearly, you know something about Yeosang that I don’t.” He said gently, keeping his voice low. Wooyoung just shrugged casually.  
“Sometimes when he feels under pressure, he just kinda.. Reverts into headspace.” He said and Seonghwa nodded slowly. “Maybe you can take care of him while I look into this?” He sighed thankfully when Wooyoung nodded. 

When Seonghwa got to his room, he gently sunk into his bed and pulled out his phone, mindlessly scrolling around on the internet to try and learn about this headspace that Wooyoung mentioned. His heart thumped lowly in his chest. All of the members were very close and intimate with one another, but Seonghwa felt almost a need, a longing to care for the younger visual. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh, setting his phone to the side and watching the ceiling. The gentle pattering of rain hit against the window on his bed. He took a chance to glance at the grey sky. The door opened and Wooyoung lead in a tired Yeosang, wrapped in a blanket with Bunny tight in his arms. Seonghwa looked over at him and knowingly opened his arms for the boy that practically melted into his embrace. Wooyoung quietly took his leave as Seonghwa stroked the boy’s hair, whispering soft nothings to the boy.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Yeosang spoke up, his deep honey voice coming out a little hoarse from not really talking.  
“Hyung.. I am sorry I didn’t tell you about this.. Mess sooner.” He said as Seonghwa pulled away to look at him. Yeosang looked anxious, as if this exposure to his vulnerability would somehow make Seonghwa think lesser of him. Seonghwa couldn’t hold back the gentle chuckle that erupted in the back of his throat.  
“Yeosang, why would I ever be upset? I’m just glad that you now feel comfortable being yourself around me. Everyone moves at different paces. As long as you’re safe and happy, you can do whatever you feel you must do.” He said soothingly as Yeosang nodded. “Wooyoung said I shouldn’t be worried about being open about it.. But I can’t seem to help it..” He whispered faintly, tears faintly glistening in his eyes. The older was quick to wipe away the threat of tears.  
“Hey.. It’s okay to be nervous, just know that you don’t have to be nervous anymore. Whatever you need me to do to make this easier for you, I am willing to help.”  
“Thanks, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the end seems kinda rushed! I wrote it over the span of like a few days. I’m sure I will be back very soon with another one shot but if you have requests PLEASE let me know! My Instagram is @bagelkato
> 
> [EDIT as of 7/29/20: I WILL BE UPLOADING MORE LITTLE ATEEZ CONTENT! PERHAPS ENOUGH FOR ITS OWN SERIES OF ONESHOTS!]


End file.
